Relief from Nightmares: Theo & Greg
by ArielSakura
Summary: Spin-off one-shots covering the relationship between Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle as it progresses alongside the main story. (Yes, this is SLASH)


Theo was sitting in an armchair in the private lounge attached to the suite of rooms Harry had allowed him and Greg to use. The rooms were nice. They each had their own and ensuite and this little lounge was set between them.

Greg was sitting on the edge of one lounge, one leg tossed gracelessly over the over as he read a book titled, ' _Creatures big and small - XXXX'._ The book was apart of series ranging from one 'X' to unrated. Theo knew this because he had been the one to purchase them for Greg for his birthday earlier in the year.

It was nice. Sitting here in this room with Greg, just existing in the same space together. It was calming, it was relaxing. It was utterly maddening.

Because Theo wanted nothing more than to be sitting on the couch _next_ to Greg. Pressed against his side. Curled up and sharing warmth. Perhaps Greg's arm would be around his shoulders. Or his hand on Theo's knee.

Cursing his inability to just stand up and go over there, and his father in particular, Theo forcibly turned his thoughts to Harry, wondering how the young Lord was getting on at the Ministry. He and Greg had stayed behind under the guise of keeping Professor Lupin from following them. He and Greg had kept up a conversation with the man whilst Harry and Blaise had yawned their apologies and 'gone to bed'.

It hadn't exactly been a hardship, the man was very intelligent and he and Greg had become immersed in a riveting -to them at least- conversation about the proper care of Jobberknolls.

Theo was glad Harry had taken his oath and the words he had said then seriously and was not forcing Theo into any possible confrontations. Certainly, this may not have been a very good example as there wasn't any expected fighting to come out of tonight. But the fact that Harry had immediately put his foot down and told the others, when they were still at Hogwarts, that Theo and Greg were not actively participating in this mission and had given them something to contribute still.

He had faith that Harry would come out tonight victorious, though unscathed was another matter entirely and he had been surprised to realise he was worried about the other teen. Of the little time he had spent around Harry and his friends, Theo had quickly learnt that life could be lived very differently and that people didn't always have ulterior motives. Another thing he had found of the Gryffindor, through listening to stories and gleaning information from throwaway comments, he always came out on top. He supposed that inherit Gryffindor bravery helped.

Merlin, it would be nice to have some of that now.

His thoughts drifted to the various house attributes and lingered on Slytherin's. Most importantly the ambitious tendencies. For what was ambition without bravery? There was courage in taking risks, in seeking what you wanted. He supposed all the houses had the ability to be brave. For what good was fair play and justice if you didn't have the courage to stand up and demand it? What good was creativity and wit if you didn't have the guts to try? Bravery and courage, Theo decided, was not just for Gryffindors, though he would leave the traditional beast wrangling and maiden saving them, it didn't mean he couldn't be brave in his own way.

Theo was struck then by a profound sense of knowledge and certainty. And with that clarity, he stood up.

Greg's eyes immediate flicked to him, mouth dropping open to ask what he was doing as Theo quickly walked over and sat down next to him. Greg shut his jaw as he took in Theo's new position and waited for him to say something.

Theo fidgeted for a moment, not entirely comfortable on the lounge, but desperately wanting to be. He realised some of that uncertainty came from not being sure about how Greg felt towards him. So taking a deep breath, he decided to be ambitious once more.

"Why did you want me to meet with Harry?"

Greg frowned, unsure as to why they were talking about this, "because I want you safe and I didn't want you to be forced to fight in a war you don't want anything to do with."

"Yes, I know that, but _why?_ " Theo pressed, hoping Greg might reveal his feelings if he dug just a little deeper.

"Because even if there is a part of you that you keep hidden, you're my friend," Theo's heart sank then, right down to his stomach and he looked down at his knees, "Even- even if despite all that, I would like there to be more between us." Greg finished softly.

Theo looked back up at him quickly, lips parting slightly in surprise and hope filling his chest.

"Truly?" he asked.

Greg's frown deepened and he turned to face the smaller Slytherin more directly, "I thought you knew how I felt about you. "

"I wasn't sure," Theo murmured in return not taking his eyes from Greg's, "I hoped."

"What did you hope for?" Greg asked, his own voice low as his heart started to thunder in his chest.

Theo sucked in a breath and threw all caution, all hesitancy to the wind. Clambering in Greg's lap and placing both hands on Greg's face, he kissed him.

Greg grunted in shocked surprise before letting out a long groan. He wrapped his arms around Theo and cradled him to his chest as they kissed.

Theo pulled back after a moment, panting slightly. Cheeks flushed and eyes glinting with victory. "I want to tell you everything about me, I- it won't be easy for me, but I want to. I don't want to keep parts of myself hidden from you."

"I'll listen to whatever you want to say, no matter how long it takes. No matter what it is. For as long as the world turns," Greg promised softly.

Theo melted a little into Greg with those words, "after," he said, voice rough with emotion as he crammed their lips back together.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this! and to pre-empt a possible question, yes I will be writing snippety one-shots for the other pairings of RFN as they come to me.**

 **Love and muses!  
Ariel xo**


End file.
